Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica
}} L'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica (nota anche come l'Alleanza Ribelle e senza formalità come Ribellione) era una alleanza libera di livello planetario, sistemico e settoriale nata per opporre una forza di resistenza in opposizione diretta all'Impero Galattico. In origine era composta da un gruppo di Lealisti, uniti da Galen Marek che intendevano preservare gli ideali della Repubblica Galattica dalla svolta dittatoriale voluta da Palpatine. Sebbene meno numerosi e meno potenti dell'Esercito Imperiale, i membri dell'Alleanza erano tenaci e molto motivati e non esitavano a sacrificare la loro vita pur di ripristinare la libertà nella galassia. Storia La Delegazione dei 2000 È difficile individuare il momento esatto in cui iniziò la ribellione contro Palpatine, ma le sue prime radici possono essere riscontrate già nel periodo finale delle Guerre dei Cloni, quando il Cancelliere Supremo, approfittando delle continue emergenze causate dal conflitto e dei poteri straordinari di cui disponeva riuscì a far approvare il Decreto governativo sui settori, con cui aveva affidato il controllo di numerosi sistemi e settori della galassia a uomini a lui fedeli. Una parte dei senatori però insorsero, lamentando che l'atto compiuto da Palpatine non solo non rafforzava la repubblica ma era addirittura un grave passo verso una tirannia. Al fine di manifestare fisicamente il loro dissenso, i senatori Bail Organa e Mon Mothma organizzarono la Delegazione dei 2000, un comitato, che aveva prodotto una petizione in cui si chiedeva al Cancelliere di rimettere i poteri straordinari e di ritirare il provvedimento appena varato. Il documento non produsse conseguenze in quanto, di lì a pochi giorni, si sarebbe verificata la "rivolta dei Jedi". Secondo la versione ufficiale, i Cavalieri Jedi avrebbero magistralmente organizzato le Guerre dei Cloni, procurando alla repubblica un esercito di cloni con il Maestro Sifo-Dyas, e creando il CSI grazie a Dooku: il conflitto sarebbe servito ad indebolire le istituzioni repubblicane ed a prendere il controllo dell'esercito con il fine ultimo di sbarazzarsi del Senato Galattico e del Cancelliere al momento opportuno. Palpatine approfittò dell'intera vicenda per dare il colpo di grazia alla repubblica e farsi proclamare Imperatore Galattico con poteri pressoché assoluti; immediatamente diede la caccia ai suoi nemici, accusandoli di essere complici degli Jedi o filo-separatisti e molti componenti della Delegazione furono costretti all'esilio, alle carceri o sommariamente giustiziati dagli ufficiali imperiali. Organa e Mon Mothma sfuggirono alla prime persecuzioni imperiali e optarono per fare una resistenza al regime più sotterranea, aspettando tempi più propizi per un attacco frontale. I primi focolai Negli anni successivi, con il consolidarsi delle istituzioni imperiali, divenne sempre più chiara la natura dispotica di Palpatine: uno degli episodi più eclatanti fu il Massacro di Ghorman, in cui le truppe comandate da Wilhuff Tarkin sbarcarono sul pianeta Ghorman, per sedare le violente proteste contro il regime imposto dall'Impero Galattico, e fecero centinaia di vittime, dando un forte monito alla galassia. Ormai chiaro che l'opposizione senatoriale era stata resa ininfluente, piccoli nuclei di resistenza iniziarono a manifestarsi su diversi mondi della galassia. Questi gruppi, che riunivano i nostalgici della democrazia repubblicana, erano mal equipaggiati e poco addestrati e agivano in modo indipendente e scoordinato, provocando solo piccole rivolte che potevano ben poco impensierire il regime di Palpatine. Uno dei movimenti anti-imperiali più importanti era l'organizzazione degli Undici guidata dal Jedi Ferus Olin. Alcuni di questi gruppi, come la squadriglia personale del Generale Jedi Rahm Kota, seguirono per mesi le indicazioni di Bail Organa, che fornì loro informazioni su importanti bersagli imperiali nel tentativo di indebolire l'Impero. Il vero obiettivo di Kota era quello di confrontarsi personalmente con Darth Fener, piano che fallì durante l'attacco alla fabbrica di caccia TIE su Nar Shaddaa: Kota riuscì a distruggere la struttura, ma la sua squadriglia fu annientata da Starkiller. Questo tipo di attacco risultò comunque inefficace: mentre l'Impero perse questa industria-chiave nello Spazio Hutt, rafforzò la sua influenza nell'Orlo Esterno e la sua flotta con la conquista di Raxus Prime. Il primo punto di contatto tra i vari movimenti di resistenza fu la "Casa Cantham" su Coruscant. Questo edificio ospitava gli appartamenti di Bail Organa e la sede dell'ambasciata di Alderaan e fu anche il luogo in cui si svolsero riunioni informali in cui si tentò di dare obiettivi di più ampio respiro ai ribelli dei vari pianeti. Da questi incontri presero piede due linee d'azione: quella rivoluzionaria di Mothma e quella riformatrice di Organa, ancora convinto che con Palpatine si potesse ancora ragionare. Quando l'Intelligence Imperiale costrinse Mothma e Garm Bel Iblis a perdere il loro seggio e a darsi alla fuga, Organa decise che si era decisamente passato il segno; purtroppo la sua decisione fu tardiva, perché l'Imperatore lo aveva già neutralizzato prendendo in ostaggio sua figlia Leia Organa. Organa chiese a Kota di aiutarlo a liberarla, ma il Jedi rifiutò. Mentre si trovava su Felucia a chiedere l'aiuto di Shaak Ti, Organa venne però rapito dalla sua padawan, Maris Brood, che dopo la morte della sua Maestra aveva ceduto al Lato Oscuro. Con un rapido intervento, Galen Marek liberò Organa e sua figlia. Grato di questa presa di posizione dei Jedi, Organa mise loro in contatto con gli altri senatori che avevano criticato l'Imperatore. Disse però che per convincerli ad aderire alla loro alleanza, avrebbero dovuto dimostrare che era possibile sconfiggere l'Impero attaccando un simbolo del suo potere. Dietro suggerimento di Fener, Marek distrusse il cantiere navale degli Star Destroyer su Raxus Prime. La nascita dell'Alleanza Ribelle L'Alleanza venne fondata ufficialmente nel 2 BBY su Corellia. All'incontro erano presenti il generale Jedi Rahm Kota, il suo apprendista Galen Marek, che avrebbe dovuto comandare l'esercito ribelle, Bail Organa che avrebbe finanziato con il suo patrimonio l'intera organizzazione, mentre Garm Bel Iblis avrebbe fornito la flotta e Mon Mothma i soldati. La creazione dell'Alleanza Ribelle fu, in realtà, un'idea dell' Imperatore e di Darth Fener per portare allo scoperto tutti i nemici dell'Impero e sconfiggerli con un solo rapido intervento. La flotta di Fener giunse su Corellia e arrestò i capi ribelli conducendoli sulla Morte Nera dove sarebbero stati giustiziati. Tuttavia con il sacrificio di Galen Marek, sfuggito alla cattura, il piano venne sventato. I capi ribelli vennero portati al sicuro dal Capitano Juno Eclipse su Kashyyyk, dove l'occupazione imperiale era stata messa in crisi dalla morte del Capitano Ozzik Sturn. Lo stemma di famiglia di Kento Marek divenne il simbolo dell' Alleanza Ribelle, proposta che partì da Leila Organa che riteneva necessario un simbolo di speranza. La Guerra Civile Galattica Nei mesi successivi alla firma del trattato, le file dei ribelli aumentarono a dismisura e oltre a centinaia di cellule sparse nella galassie e alle resistenze di Alderaan, Chandrila e Corellia, ad essi si unirono anche i combattenti della Resistenza di Sullust, Duro. Dopo una missione particolarmente rischiosa di Bail Organa, Juno Eclipse e PROXY su Dac, si unì all'Alleanza anche il Movimento di Resistenza di Mon Calamari; questi ultimi portarono in dote all'Alleanza centinaia di navi da guerra che permisero ai rivoltosi di iniziare a diventare più pericolosi. Nuovi alleati arrivarono dalla Incom Corporation: Palpatine aveva infatti deciso di nazionalizzare la grande industria bellica, sollevando le ire dello staff tecnico e dirigenziale dell'azienda che pur di non sottostare al diktat dell'imperatore, decise di collaborare con la ribellione. Fu grazie al loro aiuto e alla grande vittoria nella Battaglia di Fresia che l'Alleanza poté usufruire dei versatili caccia stellari X-wing. I ribelli si prepararono quindi allo scontro ammassando una flotta guidata dal commodoro rodiano Yat-de Viedas nel Sistema Athega. Nel frattempo Kota ordinò la costruzione di una base ribelle su Dantooine e guidò una squadra di ribelli nella distruzione della Stazione della Desolazione rallentando la costruzione della Morte Nera. Dopo la sconfitta su Cato Neimoidia del Generale Kota che comportò la sua cattura, l'Alleanza Ribelle si ritrovò in una situazione di stallo, senza l'aiuto della Forza e sopratutto con la flotta senza una guida. L'imprevisto ritorno di Starkiller permise la liberazione del Generale Jedi e la morte del dispotico Moff locale, Merillion Tarko. Con la missione su Dac inoltre venne trovata una futura nuova leadership per la flotta, Ackbar, che però prese parte al conflitto solo dopo essersi assicurato la liberazione di Dac, suo pianeta natale. I ribelli ottennero la loro prima vittoria di grande rilievo con l'attacco agli impianti di clonazione imperiali di Timira City su Kamino: assieme alla liberazione dalle truppe imperiali della città, i ribelli arrestarono Darth Fener. Questo doveva rappresentare un punto di svolta per l'Alleanza Ribelle, ma il Sith fu liberato con l'aiuto di Boba Fett. Tuttavia, la sua cattura fece capire a Fener la pericolosità delle forze ribelli. Il conflitto dilagò quindi in ogni angolo della galassia, da Ryloth a Kashyyyk, da Duro a Sullust, e gli scontri tra le forze ribelli e quelle imperiali aumentarono via via di numero e brutalità. A importanti vittorie come nelle battaglie di Turkana, Ton-Falk e Ank'ki Shor si susseguivano episodi drammatici come il bombardamento di Gerrad V, la conquista imperiale di Sulon e Geonosis: mai i ribelli ottennero un successo davvero decisivo e in grado di dare una svolta al conflitto. Il vento cambiò nello 0 BBY quando l'intelligence ribelle, guidata dalle spie Bothan riuscì a rubare i piani tecnici della Morte Nera, l'arma definitiva dell'Impero. Grazie all'operato di Obi-Wan Kenobi e di Luke Skywalker i piani affidati alla principessa Leia Organa, finirono nelle mani dei comandanti ribelli che poterono organizzare un attacco alla stazione da battaglia nemica. Coraggiosi piloti di caccia X-wing e Y-wing riuscirono ad ottenere una clamorosa vittoria contro l'Impero in quella che divenne nota come Battaglia di Yavin. Da quel momento la guerra ebbe un'escalation senza precedenti; lo scioglimento del Senato Imperiale e la Distruzione di Alderaan avevano profondamente scosso l'opinione pubblica e centinaia di sistemi stellari si sentirono liberi dai legami di fedeltà che dovevano all'autorità imperiale. L'Impero si scatenò quindi in una spietata rappresaglia:migliaia di mondi vennero occupati e portati sotto il diretto controllo del regime imperiale e la base ribelle di Yavin venne immediatamente attaccata e distrutta per dare un chiaro segnale dell'efficienza dell'esercito. L'Alto Commando si trasferì quindi su Thila e poi su Hoth e alle sue fila si unì il calamaro Ackbar la cui campagna nell'Ammasso di Vallusk gli era valsa la promozione a comandante in capo delle forze ribelli. Tre anni dopo la battaglia di Yavin, una delle sonde robotiche di Darth Fener localizzò su Hoth le attività logistiche dei ribelli. Immediatamente il Signore dei Sith guidò un corpo di spedizione per distruggere la base nemica e catturarne i leader: l'operazione mancò di poco l'obiettivo, in quanto il comando dell'alleanza riuscì ad evacuare poco prima che le truppe d'assalto imperiali penetrassero nei bunker della base. La battuta d'arresto non fermò l'Alleanza che comunque dopo qualche tempo riuscì a radunare le sue flotte e a proseguire il conflitto. Dopo aver liberato il generale Han Solo dalle grinfie di Jabba the Hutt, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Chewbacca, e Lando Calrissian raggiunsero la flotta ribelle, nascosta nei pressi del Sistema Sullust. Qui Mon Mothma in persona svelò agli ufficiali presenti che l'Impero stava costruendo in gran segreto, vicino ad una luna di Endor una nuova Morte Nera che avrebbe spazzato via tutti i progressi e le vittorie ottenute dalla ribellione. La decisione di attaccare la stazione era scaturita dalla notizia che l'imperatore Palpatine in persona aveva abbandonato la sicura Coruscant per supervisionare la parte finale dei lavori di costruzione. In realtà l'intera vicenda era parte del piano finale dell'imperatore per distruggere l'Alleanza un volta per tutte; era stato lui infatti a far trapelare le informazioni sulla Morte nera e sulla sua partenza ed era stato lui ad ordinare ad una grande flotta imperiale di nascondersi nel Sistema Endor per intrappolare la flotta nemica non appena fosse uscita dall'iperspazio. Il piano del Signore dei Sith fallì grazie alla redenzione di Anakin Skywalker e l'Impero accusò un colpo durissimo: numerose navi e uomini erano stati distrutti dai ribelli e l'imperatore e il comandante in capo dell'esercito imperiale erano morti nello scontro. Inoltre la notizia si diffuse rapidamente in tutta la Galassia e molti pianeti si liberarono autonomamente dal regime imperiale, il primo di questi fu proprio Naboo, pianeta natale dell'Imperatore. Riorganizzazione Circa 6 mesi dopo la morte di Palpatine, Mon Mothma dichiarò conclusa la ribellione. L'Alleanza ribelle venne riorganizzata prima nell'Alleanza dei Pianeti Liberi e poi nella Nuova Repubblica: le sue forze continuarono a scontrarsi con i resti dispersi e dell'esercito imperiale e il nuovo governo galattico ottenne infatti una legittimazione universale solo con la conquista di Coruscant avvenuta due anni dopo. Gerarchia di comando L'Alleanza era costituita da due grandi organismi: il governo civile e l'apparato militare Governo Civile Il Governo Civile era responsabile della gestione di tutte le attività non-belliche che servivano per espandere e mantenere efficiente la ribellione; si occupava quindi del reperimento dei rifornimenti, della raccolta dei fondi, del mantenimento dei servizi essenziali, delle relazioni diplomatiche ecc. Molto spesso il governo delegava tali doveri ai leader dei pianeti membri, in modo che potessero agire al meglio e in sintonia con la loro gente. Il governo civile era così ripartito: *Il Presidente: era in sostanza un dittatore elettivo, con un mandato di due anni (rinnovabile) ma con poteri illimitati. Dato che Mon Mothma aveva la piena fiducia dei leader della ribellione, l'elezione fu sempre una pura formalità; tuttavia Garm Bel Iblis volle stabilire nel Trattato di Corellia che la posizione del Presidente "sarà abolita non appena l'imperatore verrà deposto, ucciso, o si dimetterà dalla sua posizione di potere. In questa circostanza, era dovere del Consiglio consultivo assumere il controllo esecutivo dell'Alleanza e convocare una Convenzione costituzionale per dare il via alla formazione di una nuova Repubblica Galattica" *Il Consiglio Consultivo: era composto dai rappresentanti dei sette governi alleati che avevano fornito il maggior contributo, anche in termini di vite, alla causa della ribellione. L'assemblea aveva il compito di consigliare il Presidente e approvare o meno le sue proposte. Il Consiglio aveva il potere di destituire il presidente con una votazione a maggioranza dei 2/3. Sullust, Alderaan, Mon Calamari e Chandrila rimasero nel consiglio per tutta la durata della guerra civile. *Il Gabinetto dell'Alleanza: era l'organo esecutivo del governo civile, i cui membri erano scelti personalmente da Mon Mothma. I ministeri esistenti erano: **Ministro delle Finanze: responsabile della gestione e della raccolta dei fondi dell’Alleanza. **Ministro dell’Educazione: responsabile dell’Intelligence ribelle e della propaganda. **Ministro di Stato: responsabile delle relazioni diplomatiche con i pianeti membri e con i mondi ancora sotto il dominio imperiale. **Ministro dell’Industria: responsabile dei centri di produzione alleati. **Ministro dei Rifornimenti: responsabile degli approvvigionamenti per le forze militari alleate. **Ministro della Guerra: consigliava il Presidente riguardo le operazioni belliche. Spesso agiva in sintonia con l'Alto Comando ribelle. Forze Armate dell'Alleanza Era l'organismo dell'Alleanza deputato al monumentale compito di sconfiggere in battaglia le forze dell'Esercito Imperiale; tutte le sue attività erano coordinate e stabilite dall'Alto Comando dell'Alleanza, i cui membri erano il Comandante in Capo, titolo detenuto da Mon Mothma, il Capo di Stato maggiore, il Ministro della guerra e i 7 Comandanti Supremi Alleati. I Comandanti Supremi gestivano diverse branche delle forze armate e in particolare: *'Comando della Flotta': era il centro operativo che guidava le attività belliche della flotta ribelle. *'Comando per l'artiglieria e i rifornimenti':era il dipartimento che si occupava dell'approvvigionamento delle munizioni, dei ricambi delle razioni, dei carburanti ecc. Il responsabile lavorava a stretto contatto con il relativo Ministro del governo civile. *'Comando dei Corpi di caccia stellari': gestiva tutte le squadriglie di caccia stellari dell'Alleanza. Non solo assegnava i vari squadroni al servizio dei comandi locali, ma si occupava anche dell'addestramento dei nuovi piloti. *'Comando dei Servizi di supporto': le navi ospedali e le navi di trasporto erano sotto il controllo di questo dipartimento, che tra l'altro si occupava anche di garantire all'alleanza la fedeltà dei mondi-roccaforte, da cui arrivavano reclute, fondi e rifornimenti. *'Comando dell'Intelligence': gli uomini e le donne di questo dipartimento si occupavano di spiare l'Impero in modo da conoscere la posizione delle flotte, degli alti ufficiali e le decisioni dei gerarchi imperiali. *'Comando delle Forze Speciali': le unità d'elitè dell'alleanza ribelle. Brillanti, coraggiosi e decisivi, i membri delle forze speciali venivano inviate da questo dipartimento in aiuto dei comandi alleati locali, per missioni molte delicate. *'Comando di Settore': coordinava tutte le forze di settore dell'alleanza ribelle, approvando le loro operazioni, inviando rinforzi o risorse da utilizzare in battaglia. Era il punto di raccordo tra l'Alto Comando e i comandi locali ribelli. Le forze ribelli erano suddivisi in tre rami principali: *La Flotta dell'Alleanza Ribelle, che doveva affrontare la Marina Imperiale. Dopo la Battaglia di Yavin, il comando della flotta venne assegnato ad Ackbar. *I Corpi dei Caccia stellari, che radunavano tutti gli squadroni di caccia stellari ribelli. *L'Esercito dell'Alleanza Ribelle, radunava tutte le forze da combattimento terrestri a disposizione dell'Alleanza. L'organizzazione militare dell'Alleanza venne progettata da Bail Organa, che usò le sue esperienze maturate nel Comitato Senatoriale della Vigilanza sull'Esercito, di cui faceva parte durante le Guerre dei Cloni Apparizioni *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Il Potere della Forza'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Star Wars (Marvel)'' *''Classic Star Wars'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Allegiance'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Child of Light'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Revelation'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Categoria:Governi Categoria:Alleanza Ribelle Categoria:Gruppi di resistenza